1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally toward gripping mechanisms for handling magnetic tape cartridges. More specifically, the present invention is directed toward a passive (completely mechanical) apparatus for gripping a data cassette within a robotic media storage library.
2. Background of the Invention
Robotic media storage libraries are devices for providing automated access to a large collection of data stored on multiple physical storage media, such as magnetic tape cartridges or compact discs. Robotic media storage libraries generally contain a plurality of storage locations for physical media, one or more media drives for reading or writing physical media and a manipulator or xe2x80x9cpickerxe2x80x9d for moving physical media from a storage location to a drive and back. Robotic media storage libraries may have special storage locations designated for certain purposes, such as serving as a temporary storage location while two pieces of media are being swapped or for adding or removing physical media from the library.
When magnetic tape cartridges are used in a storage library, there are basically two commonly employed methods by which the robotic picker grasps a tape cartridge for manipulation. One method is to use an electric motor, actuator, or solenoid to operate some kind of gripping mechanism. Another method to use a hook and channel, where a hook on the robotic picker engages a channel in the tape cartridge and drags the tape out of its storage location.
Both of these methods have definite disadvantages. Although electric grippers are effective, they are expensive, and the small electric motors used can burn out. Hook and channel systems do not provide positive locking with a tape cartridge; thus, hook and channel systems often drop tapes within the library.
What is needed then, is a gripping mechanism for grasping tape cartridges that does not rely on expensive electric motors or solenoids.
The present invention provides a fully mechanical gripper for grasping and releasing data cassette cartridges. The gripper may be built into a robotic picker, or may be implemented as an adapter to be fitted to an existing robotic picker. When used as an adapter, the present invention provides the added functionality of allowing a single robotic picker to carry different sized tapes by connecting and disconnecting itself to the adapter.